


Only We Will Remain

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dune Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Getting Together, M/M, Presumed character death, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, i may have yeeted half the dune canon out the window because i don't vibe with it, sometimes you gotta write about people riding huge ass worms around a desert planet, srsly i just wanted to write dune au, you don't need to know anything about dune tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Grian had a dim awareness that some sort of fate would be decided on Arrakis.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oliver Brotherhood/Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know I said I had two short projects before I would continue Fantasy AU but as it turns out this idea is getting longer than planned.  
> Anyways. This is really self-indulgent because I remember once every few years that I actually love the Dune series by Frank Herbert (or at least the first three books lol) and this time I actually managed to do something productive with it. You don't have to have read any of the books or watched any of the adaptations to understand this, I tried my best to work things in in a way that explains them. Should anything be unclear please tell me.
> 
> And if you want to you can find me on [tumblr](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com).
> 
> Have fun reading! <3

Arrakis. Seen from space the planet looked almost beautiful. Peaceful even. There was a storm hanging around the equator, but from up here it was reduced to swirls of clouds, coloured beige by the sands the winds had picked up from the desert below.

Not for the first time since his father had been put in charge of Arrakis by the emperor Grian wondered what life there would be like. Sure, he had read everything he had been given, had gone to all the meetings with his father. But hearing about the planet in theory and looking at the endless lists of numbers detailing the production of Melange was far from knowing the realities of it.

But there was also something else, a dim awareness that some sort of fate would be decided on Arrakis. Whether it was his own or someone else's Grian could not tell. His hunches of the future weren't clear enough for that.

He heard the door his behind him and a moment later Iskall came to stand next to him.

"The shuttle is ready," he said. "It is time."

Grian nodded. "Let's see what awaits us."

Xisuma didn’t expect much when he came to Arrakeen. It didn’t matter to him or his people who got to govern Arrakis. Not when it was always the same. The great houses did not care for the Fremen, and most governors let them feel it; Xisuma expected House Atreides to be more of the same.

What he didn’t expect was for the Duke to apologise for letting him wait. Or for him to bring his son along, who kept himself in the background but was quite obviously listening to every word Xisuma said.

The Duke himself seemed a lot more open to listening to the Fremen than his predecessors had been. He asked questions and it felt like he was truly trying to find a way to work with everyone living on the planet.

And despite his reservations Xisuma found that he liked the man.

It was only when his audience with the Duke ended that his son spoke up and offered to walk with him out towards the palace gate.

He looked young, far younger than Xisuma himself, even though he knew that he was only a few years older than the hereditary-duke. Still, there was a softness about his face that made it look like he was barely old enough to grow the first hints of a beard.

His sandy brown hair was kept short and Xisuma realised that his eyes were dark enough to appear black. He was short, the top of his head barely reaching Xisuma's chin, and as calm as he was there was something about him that told Xisuma that he had a lot more energy to spend than he showed.

He asked Xisuma to call him Grian and by the time they reached the entrance, far slower than they should have, Xisuma found himself trying to describe what a sunset out in the open desert was like, Grian hanging onto every word that fell from his lips.

Grian smiled warmly at him when they said goodbye and Xisuma found himself smile back without reservation before he left the palace and disappeared into the crowds of Arrakeen.

The next time Grian saw Xisuma was when he was out on an inspection of the Melange harvest fleet with his father. Xisuma and his sietch had agreed to work with the Atreides, but Grian had been busy with other things the few times Xisuma had come to Arrakeen to meet with the Duke.

Xisuma looked far more comfortable in the stillsuit he wore than Grian felt, but when he met Grian's eyes with his, their irises coloured a brilliant blue by the melange, there was warmth in them, and not for the first time Grian felt like something was pulling him towards Xisuma.

He stood back while Xisuma talked to his father, Iskall next to him, and did his best to listen attentively. It was only mildly successful. Even with water pockets and tubes and the robe-like cloak Xisuma's stillsuit left little to the imagination, the skin-tight suit stretching over lean muscle, betraying the strength of the naib.

Iskall practically radiated amusement next to him, even as he subtly knocked their elbows together to get him to focus again.

It was just in time for him to catch his father say, "My son hasn't had time to get much involved. But he has finished what he was working on, so hopefully we can remedy that soon."

"I can show him around right now, if you want me to," Xisuma said, eyes flickering towards Grian.

Grian's father turned. "What do you say, Grian?"

"What better time than now?" Grian shrugged.

His father nodded. "Iskall, you stay with them, you can pilot the ornithopter back to Arrakeen when you are done here."

And then he said his goodbyes and strode towards the group of harvesters standing a little off to the side, leaving the three of them alone.

Xisuma smiled. "It's nice to see you again," he said, waiting for Grian to fall into step next to him.

"I can only say the same." Grian smiled back, ignoring Iskall's not so silent snicker behind them. "So where are we going first?"

They were far away from the main group, closer to a rocky hill in the sand, and Xisuma was showing Grian the proper way of walking across the sands of Arrakis, when there was an explosion in the distance and they all turned in unison.

Iskall had his communicator pulled out before anyone could say anything, while the Fremen who had joined them when they had reached the hill pulled a pair of binoculars out from somewhere and handed them to Xisuma. He took a look and sucked in a breath, before passing them on to Grian.

The site of the explosion was chaos. People were running around, the remains of one of the sandcrawlers were lying in the sand, still smoking. And then Grian realised that something was not quite right. There was the glint of weapons and bodies falling to the ground.

There was a crackle of static from Iskall's communicator, before Mumbo's voice came through.

"Iskall, love. If you're close enough to still get this. Don't come back. Take Grian and run. It's Harkonnen soldiers."

Grian turned to Iskall, just to see his eyes widen, before he tried calling Mumbo.

There was only static.

Xisuma exchanged a look with Ren while Grian pulled Iskall into a hug and held him tightly. He had no idea what the relationship between Iskall and the man at the other end of the line had been but they must have been close, considering the way Iskall clung to Grian right now.

"If we travel the rest of the day we can be at the Sietch three days from now," Ren said. "Two and a half if we get lucky with the Makers."

"That's what I was thinking," Xisuma said with a nod. "Though even with luck we will be slower than usual."

"I'll go get the others to pack up so we can get moving," Ren said, already turning to climb back up the hill.

Xisuma approached Grian, who was still holding Iskall.

He was surprised when he realised that Iskall was crying, but there was no use in trying to understand how deep the hurt had to be to make Iskall shed water, they had to get going before anyone thought to look for them.

Grian met his eyes over Iskall's head. He too looked hurt, but there was more to his gaze than pain. Grian looked like he understood.

"If your friend's sacrifice is not to be in vain we should leave before they think to look for us," Xisuma said gently.

"Where do we go from here?"

"We'll meet with the others and go to Sietch Alnnasik. We can figure the rest out when we're there."

Grian nodded, before turned to Iskall again, whispering, "We need to go Iskall. We need to make it count."

Iskall took a few deep, shuddering breaths before he looked up.

"Promise me that Harkonnen blood will flow because of this, Grian."

To his credit Grian didn't look surprised by the request.

"My name is worthless right now. But I promise to do what I can to make them pay," he said.

Iskall nodded, and there was something cold and steely in his voice when he said, "I will hold you to that."

Iskall straightened up and wiped away the last of his tears.

"We're right behind you, Xisuma," he said.

Xisuma nodded silently, before he turned to follow the same path Ren had taken only moments ago. They had a long way ahead of them.

When Grian had woken up in the morning he hadn't expected to mourn his father and one of his best friends, and he certainly hadn't even thought that he would end the day a fugitive, reliant on the mercy of a man he barely knew. Yet here they were, moving along hidden paths towards the open desert.

They would rest before going out into the sandy dunes, Xisuma had said, once out there they would try to catch a worm and ride it as far as it would take them.

"Ride it? How?" Grian had asked.

But Xisuma had only smiled mysteriously and said, “You'll see."

They left the safety of the cave they had rested in shortly before sunset. Xisuma handed each of them a pair of long hooks before they left.

"We don't have time to teach you properly and normally I would not have you ride with us, but the further we can get away tonight the better. You will need these to climb. Take care not to hook them between the segments. False will take lead, she is one of the best riders we have. You will be with Ren, Iskall. Grian is with me.”

They both nodded, and Iskall went over to where Ren was standing, while Xisuma gave Grian a smile.

He showed him how to hold the hooks properly and explained what he would have to do.

"You follow my lead and you should be fine," he finally said.

Before Grian could reply there was a call from the sentry by the door and everyone got moving.

It was a short way down to the foot of the hill, and from there out into the sands of the open desert, but they were walking a while before False signalled them to stop. The rest of their group fanned out along the sand dunes, while False climbed on top of the highest one.

"She's gonna use a thumper to lure a worm," Xisuma murmured to Grian. "We're in the open desert so chances are high you will get to see one of the big ones, an Old Man of the Desert. They're formidable beasts."

"And we're actually going to ride it?"

Xisuma nodded. "It's a fast and convenient way to travel. Fremen have used it for a long time."

Grian watched as False stuck a device into the ground and activated it. As they waited for a worm to arrive he had to ask himself what other hidden knowledge the Fremen had. Imperial sources were scarce, mostly dismissing them as undeveloped and uncultured, but the more Grian saw the more obvious it became that the Imperial sources were a steaming pile of rubbish. He would never have imagined that they had the ability to ride sandworms, and their team work was something a lot of soldiers of the great houses could learn from.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Xisuma's hand on his arm.

"It's coming," he said, pointing towards a movement in the sand. "It's a big one."

The worm came with a wave of sand, but it didn't surface until it had almost reached the thumper. False had her hooks in her hands, waiting, until the head of the worm had passed her and she quickly hooked them underneath the edge of one of the worm's segments, braced herself against the body and pulled. The worm rolled to the side, until False was on top, standing proudly.

"Come on," Xisuma said, and a moment later Grian was following him across the sand towards the giant worm.

They were quickly joined by the others, the first Fremen already scaling the side of the worm with the help of their hooks. And then they reached it. There wasn't much time to watch it properly, so Grian took a deep breath and followed Xisuma's motions the best he could, using the scales instead of the border between segments as leverage to climb. Before long he was standing on top of the worm, watching as the Fremen spread out along its back, everyone with their own task.

It was a weird feeling, and for a moment after they somehow made the worm speed up and False called a command that led to the worm adjusting its course, he thought he might lose his footing and tumble down again. But Xisuma was right there, steadying him with a strong grip.

"It takes some getting used to," he said. "But you're doing well."

"Thank you," Grian said. "So how long will we ride this worm?"

Xisuma cast a look along the body of the creature before he said, "It's big and strong. We should get half the night out of it before it tires out."

"And then?"

"We walk to another cave outpost. From there it should only be two more nights of travel to Sietch Alnnasik."

Grian nodded, and as he looked ahead, nothing but desert in front of them, the sun almost gone now, he hoped that it would really go that easy.

Xisuma only realised that he had been holding on to Grian when the worm started to slow down, and he started to explain to him how they would get off once it stopped moving. For a moment he considered letting go, but Grian hadn't complained so far, and if he was honest he didn't want to draw attention to it. He was just helping an inexperienced rider to stay steady, there was nothing wrong with that. Any good naib would do that. Except no good naib would want to- no, he wasn't going there.

Finally the worm stopped, tired out, and remained lying on top of the sand. Xisuma gently nudged Grian in the right direction and helped him down back onto the sand. When everyone was down, False cautiously released the worm and jumped off its back before it burrowed into the sand and disappeared.

Their group quickly turned towards the nearby mountain range. They had come further than Xisuma had hoped, and even as he led his people up into the sheer rock to disappear into what looked too tiny an opening to hold even one person, he breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of being able to sit down and put some semblance of order into his thoughts.

The outpost was small and well secured, and as soon as the doorseal was closed everyone relaxed. Xisuma sent Zedaph, Impulse and Tango up to the watch post for first watch, made sure that Ren took care of Grian and Iskall, and took care of all the other organisational tasks before he sat down in a corner and pulled off the hood of his robes with a deep sigh. It had been a long day and subsequent night, and he was glad to finally rest for longer than a few hours.

He was quickly joined by Bdubs and Keralis, who gently pressed some food into his hands.

"You should eat Shishwammy," he said. "You must be exhausted.

Xisuma gave him a thankful look. "Not more than usual," he said, before he started eating.

Keralis shook his head but he turned towards his own food and didn't say anything.

It was only when they were all done that Bdubs looked at him and said, "So offering refuge to the Atreides heir."

"He needed somewhere to go. You know I don't leave people behind when they're in need."

"I'm not saying you should have. I just hope you know what this could mean if the Harkonnens ever find out he's alive and with us." Bdubs shrugged.

"Then we better make sure they won't find out," Xisuma said. "They don't know half as much about us as they think they do. We can make them disappear from their minds. Give it a few months or years and none of them will remember. They'll decide he got lost in the desert and died and that will be that."

"And if he doesn't want to just disappear?" Keralis asked solemnly.

Xisuma sighed, "Then we will do what we can to help him to start his path."

Keralis watched him for a moment before he smiled gently, "You want to accompany him on that path should he choose it, don't you?"

"I…"

"No no don't deny it. I know you too well to believe you, Shishwammy. And I saw you standing with him earlier."

Xisuma sighed again. "I don't know what I want yet," he said honestly. "He...I feel drawn to him somehow, but I cannot tell why or how."

"A lot has happened today," Bdubs said. "Maybe you should sleep on it. See what you think in the morning. We'll take care of everything."

"I should…"

"No no no no no, there is nothing we can't take care of for you right now. You lie down and sleep." Keralis gave him a stern look and finally Xisuma relented. He handed over his empty bowl and pulled his robes tightly around him as he lay down on his side, his pack under his head. He closed his eyes and even though he had been sure that he would lie awake for a while, he fell asleep almost immediately.

In his dreams he was back home at the sietch, wandering the hallways he had grown up in and had run along with his brother. All was silent, his people, no, his family, lying in their beds, sleeping. It was just him and the cold unyielding stone.

He turned a corner and almost ran into Grian. His eyes had taken on the unnatural blue of those who consumed melange, but that wasn't what surprised Xisuma the most. Not when Grian gave him a soft smile as soon as he saw him, and stepped close, one hand reaching up to cup Xisuma's cheek.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered, and Xisuma found himself nodding.

Grian stretched up and brushed a gentle kiss over his lips. "Come on then," he said. "Let's go to bed. You need to rest."

He let himself be pulled along by Grian towards his own quarters, and then into bed where Grian pulled him into his arms until Xisuma's head rested against his chest, and kissed his temple.

"Sleep, love," he said. "I'll be right here."

And in his dream Xisuma fell asleep.

He was at the sietch. He was out in the open desert. He was looking down at Arrakeen. Grian was always there. Fremen blood was staining the sands, clumping them together. So much water wasted. There was regret in Grian's melange-blue eyes, but also cold calculation, his mind already thinking a hundred steps ahead. Xisuma wanted to hate him but he too was caught in the whirlwind of him; the whirlwind that would blow away what once was.

"It will be green," the Grian in his dreams said, "I promise that." And those echoes of everything Xisuma was raised to work towards, the dream of his people; they drew him in and made him stay.

"I will lay this world at your feet, green and thriving, love." The words were whispered against his lips, and Xisuma never wanted the world, never wanted more than for his family to be safe and for their work to be finished, but he couldn't say no.

Xisuma woke well-rested but pensive. He knew his dreams were supposed to tell him something, and not for the first time he asked himself if maybe he was getting into something too big for him to control. But there had been something about those dreams...he knew that even melange couldn't show one true future; that it could only show possibilities, and that just one wrong step on the path to those possibilities could lead to an entirely different outcome. What would happen, Xisuma wondered, if he never acted on any feelings he might be developing? What was the difference between the Grian who had found him wandering sleeplessly and the Grian who wanted to lay the whole of Arrakis at his feet? Was there even a difference? Or would he wake up one day and realise that their path was the same?

And if it was, what would it mean for the people he had sworn to protect? He doubted that anyone safe the navigators' guild would be able to even begin to answer his questions, and it would take a mentat to make the answers make sense. But Xisuma hadn't come as far as he had without planning for the future, and the implications of his dreams worried him.

He ended up banishing the worry to the back of his mind for the time being. There was no way to know which of his choices would affect things and how, and he had learned that it was better not to meddle with the future too much.

He crested the next hill with a little more determination in his steps, his mind full focussed on the path ahead now. He would face his choices when they came.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the sietch two nights later with the first morning sun. Most of the sietch was still waking up, but Stress was waiting for them along with a few others. She hid it well, but Xisuma could see that she was worried.

"We didn't expect you back for another few weeks," she said once she had hugged him, her eyes trailing over their group. "What happened?"

"House Harkonnen attacked House Atreides. We got out as fast as we could."

"And you brought…Iskall and…"

"Grian Atreides. I wasn't going to leave them to die."

Stress nodded. "I'll find room for them and make sure they get water and food."

"Thanks Stress. Do you know where Doc is? I need to talk to him."

"I'm here." Doc stepped out of the shadow of a nearby entrance. "What do you need?"

"I need you to get Beef and Etho. We have to get word out that Duke Atreides was murdered by Harkonnen soldiers three days ago."

"And our guests?" Doc raised an eyebrow.

Xisuma considered it for a moment. "Don't tell them yet that anyone has survived. I want to give them time to grieve before they decide what they will do."

"They might not have that time."

"But we will give them what time we can."

Doc looked like he wanted to say more but he remained silent and just nodded before he headed off to get his companions.

Xisuma turned to check on the others. Some had already left to go to their families and rest, but there were a few people who were still around. Ren was still with Grian and Iskall, listening to what Stress was saying. Zed, Impulse and Tango stood close together, Tango holding the daughter they had taken in after her parents had both been lost in a sandstorm. Xisuma couldn't see Cleo anywhere so he assumed Chani must have snuck out while she hadn't been looking. Keralis and Bdubs were both leaving, Keralis shooting him a smile before he followed Bdubs.

It didn't look like anything needed his immediate attention so Xisuma quickly disappeared the way Doc had left. He needed to sleep.

Grian hadn't been sure what to expect from the sietch. Barely any outsiders were ever allowed to enter the Fremen communities. Iskall had been to Sietch Alnnasik before as a contact between the Duke and the Fremen, but Grian hadn't wanted to bother him with questions when he was still grappling with Mumbo's death, and Ren had been happy to explain things but his explanations had confused Grian more than he liked to admit. Besides there had barely been any room to talk while they were walking; they needed to conserve their energy as much as they could.

Xisuma had looked busy and pensive, and he had kept his distance a little, but he had smiled whenever Grian had caught his eye. Grian asked himself what had changed to make Xisuma stay away from him all of a sudden, he was sure there was a reason. He probably was just busy organising the others. Still, Grian enjoyed the man's company and as little time as they had spent together so far, he missed talking to him. It had distracted him from all the thoughts that had been swirling around his head, the grief, the feeling that he was balancing on the edge of a knife and one wrong decision could lead to his downfall.

But Xisuma had responsibilities, Grian understood that. After all he had been raised to follow in his father's footsteps one day.

And that was the crux of the matter really. His father's footsteps were gone, blown away like the traces of a wanderer in the desert. It was perhaps the first time in his life that his path wasn't laid out for him, and Grian didn't know what to do with that. He should avenge his father probably; go back to Arrakeen and step up to call out the injustice brought onto his house by House Harkonnen. But he wasn't naive enough to believe the Harkonnens would go down without a fight. It was much more likely that he would be walking into his doom, his life ended quietly one night with no one the wiser. He had told Iskall that he would do what he could for him to avenge Mumbo's death, but the truth was that he felt free from all obligations for the first time in his life, and the selfish part of him didn't want to get revenge. It wanted to rest and be done with everything. Let the Houses squabble over the remains of the Atreides holdings in the Landsraad, and find a new life away from the politics of it all. He could disappear, no one the wiser that he was still alive, and the appeal of that was tempting.

He didn't mention any of it to Iskall. Not when his friend was still reeling with the death of his lover. And he would hate to let him down, but he knew Iskall would understand eventually.

And as they followed Stress towards their new rooms, passing by a woman with fiery red hair, who was admonishing the toddler in Tango's arms for sneaking away, he thought that maybe if he got the chance he would want to find a life here with these people.

He didn't see Xisuma again until the next evening. The last he had seen of the naib had been how he had looked over their group, a soft fond smile on his face, before he had quietly vanished into a hallway, while Stress was explaining about finding a place for them to stay. Xisuma had looked tired then. Grian had hoped he would get rest.

He did look rested when he knocked at their door and Grian was glad to see it. Xisuma seemed more relaxed now that he was home, his responsibilities most likely increased with a whole sietch to run, instead of a comparatively small group, but it seemed like that responsibility came naturally to him.

"I hope you have settled in a little," he said upon entering.

"We have," Grian said. "Thank you for taking us in."

Xisuma smiled gently. "I couldn't leave you out there to die," he said. "And I would have liked to give you more time, but you will need to make a decision soon. I can offer you a place with us, to stay and live here, if the rest of the sietch agrees. But if you want to leave and reclaim what is rightfully yours I will help you however I can."

"I...I will have to talk to Iskall about it," Grian said, swallowing.

"Do that. I will have to call an assembly for tomorrow, so you will have to make your decision by then. But I can give you that much time." Xisuma paused before he asked, "How is Iskall doing?"

Grian’s eyes flicked to the door to the bedroom Iskall had barely left to eat, and he let out a sigh.

“He’s mourning,” he said. “I… he and Mumbo loved each other. I can't even begin to understand what he's going through right now. Like...Mumbo was my friend but...what we had wasn't nearly as deep."

"He'll work through it," Xisuma said, placing a gentle hand on Grian's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean his grief is more acceptable than yours. You lost your father and your friend. You're allowed to mourn just as he is."

Grian swallowed. He had no idea how Xisuma had seen through him this easily, but he had touched right on Grian's biggest insecurity about all of this. And it was true, he felt like he should mourn his father more than he did, like he should mourn Mumbo more than he did. But he just...couldn't. Something told him that whatever had happened had been inevitable, and that whatever would result from it eventually would be just as inevitable. He had tried to feel anything more than the distant grief about losing someone he knew and he couldn't.

"I...I know," he finally said, because he did and that was the most honest answer he could give right now.

Xisuma studied his face for a moment before he said, "And if you can't then that is okay as well. We all deal with our losses in our own way."

Grian nodded. "I just feel like it was bound to happen, you know?" He said quietly. "They've been scheming against us for decades. They had to find a way to get rid of our family eventually."

"That doesn't make the injustice brought on you right."

"I know. But there's a part of me that thinks it's good that it finally ended. That we deserve to finally rest and be rid of all this scheming, the politics of it all." He didn't know why he told Xisuma all this. Things he had barely admitted to himself on the journey here, but he felt like he could trust him, like something was connecting them that made it okay somehow.

He was surprised when Xisuma moved and pulled him into a hug, his arms circling around Grian’s shoulders. It took Grian a moment but then he melted into it and tucked his head underneath Xisuma’s chin. It felt like a natural fit, like he belonged there, and he had to close his eyes and swallow at the feeling of it.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Xisuma said softly, his voice rumbling through his chest. "You're allowed to feel that way. You need to make the best decision for yourself." He paused to swallow.

"I had a brother once, you know? He was younger than me only by a few minutes. After I became naib he started lashing out at me, and for the longest time I tried my best to reconcile with him. That was until he challenged me.”

There was another pause, and Grian gently squeezed his waist.

“I fought him. And I told myself that I had to. But the truth was that I wanted it, too. He just…he made me so angry at the time, and I wanted nothing more than to be rid of him. I won. But I didn’t kill him. Despite everything, I couldn't. I drew blood, because once a crysknife is drawn it cannot be sheathed until it has tasted blood, and then I banished him. We gave him enough supplies to survive for a long while and then he had to leave and go into the desert. I don't know what happened to him after."

Xisuma took a deep, shaky breath.

"They hailed me for being merciful, but it wasn't mercy. It was much crueller than that. By the time I realised that it was too late. And I struggled with my choices. For a time I considered stepping down as naib. Go into the desert myself and find my brother, however unlikely that was. Beg him for forgiveness and let him pass whatever judgement he had to pass. But the sietch needed me. The others needed me. And so I stayed. And I've been regretting ever letting him get to me like that."

Another breath.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that whatever choice you make, it is one you have to be able to live with. And it has to be what you want, not what you feel others want you to do."

Xisuma trailed off and Grian hugged him a little tighter again.

"Thank you," he said. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're the only one to blame for what happened with your brother. It sounds like he did push you until you didn't have any ground left to give. That was his choice, not yours."

He could feel Xisuma nod slowly before they released each other as if by some invisible cue. Xisuma's fingers trailed down Grian's arms, leaving goose bumps behind in their wake underneath his sleeves. They paused for a fraction of a second at his wrists, and Grian's breath caught in his throat, but then Xisuma let his hands drop and folded them in his lap. When Grian looked up at Xisuma's face there was a soft smile on his face, and the look in his eyes was...fond; almost...almost loving. Grian had to suck in a breath, and it seemed as if it woke Xisuma from some deep trance. Because he blinked and it was gone, and Xisuma got up.

"I'll better leave you to your talk with Iskall," he said. "I'll make sure to pick you up tomorrow."

He smiled again, like he had before his confession and Grian wanted to pull him back, wanted to get back into whatever bubble of their own they had been in. But he only nodded.

"Thank you, Xisuma. I hope you have a good night," he said, his voice still a little breathless.

Xisuma's eyes flicked down and back up again, before he squared his shoulders a little and politely inclined his head.

"A good night to you too," he said, before he turned away and left, leaving Grian to stare at the closed door, as he raised a hand to trail his fingers over his lips, desperately wishing either of them had made a move.

Xisuma practically fled all the way to his own rooms, trying his best to not look like it to anyone he passed by. But as soon as his door was closed behind him he slumped against it, touching his fingers to his lips with wide eyes.

He had almost kissed Grian.

The desire had almost been overwhelming when he realised how close they were, somewhere in between telling Grian about his brother and about the doubts he had kept to himself all this time, and Grian thanking him, his lips faintly brushing against Xisuma's skin and his breath ghosting across his collarbones. And Xisuma had realised he was developing feelings for Grian, but he had not expected to fall for him like this, hard and instant and overwhelming. Maybe this was what drowning felt like; like he was pulled under, unable to breathe and his only thought of Grian. Grian in his arms, Grian holding on to him, seeking comfort that Xisuma was only too ready to give, Grian looking up at him, uncertain and hurt.

But Xisuma couldn't. Not when Grian was still trying to figure out what he actually wanted. If Xisuma truly wanted to help him he would have to wait for him to make his own decisions.

He eyed the door to his office, remembered Scar's report on his newest terraforming experiments that he still needed to read, but he knew that he would not be able to focus, and with a sigh he directed his steps towards the bedroom instead, most likely only for his dreams to be filled with Grian again like they all had been since that first time after they had fled.

Grian still hadn't moved when the door to Iskall's room opened with a soft hiss to reveal the man standing right behind it, looking tired and weary.

"I'm sorry," he said, before Grian could open his mouth. "I made you promise revenge, but I shouldn't have."

Grian got up and crossed the room to pull him into a hug, before he said, "You are hurt and angry. I cannot hold that against you."

"No." Iskall gently pushed him away. "I only thought of myself. But you deserve to make your own choice. You shouldn't feel bound by my selfishness."

Grian gave him a surprised look, and Iskall shrugged. "I may have overheard some of what you told Xisuma. And it made me realise that I never stopped to think about how you felt." He swallowed. "You lost Mumbo, too. But that doesn't mean you have to feel about his death the same way I do. And you have been reluctant about stepping up to follow your father for years, we all know you would prefer a different life. You can take the chance to have it now."

Grian sighed. “I just feel like I’m letting you and Mumbo down,” he said quietly.

“You’re not. Mumbo would want you to be happy. And I want you to be happy, too.”

“You really…?”

This time it was Iskall who pulled him into a hug. “You are my friend, Grian. And I can waste the rest of my days trying to get revenge for something we were always aware might happen. Or I can do what he would have wanted me to do and live a happy life without him and support you.”

“You’re so calm about this.” Grian searched his face, trying to gauge if Iskall really was as okay with all of this as he said.

Iskall smiled at him. “I’ve had a few days to think this through,” he said. “And this is not the first big loss I experience. I may not be fully fine yet, but I will get there.”

Grian nodded.

“So what do you say? We accept Xisuma’s offer and stay here? Live our lives out in peace?” he asked.

“Yes. It's a different life from what we are used to, but I think we should do it."

"Then that is what we will tell Xisuma tomorrow."

Iskall smiled. "I'm glad you get to have this. And you know, I won't be mad if you act on any feelings you're developing."

Grian felt himself blush. "I…"

"I've known you most of your life, Grian. You like him. And that's okay. There's nothing wrong about falling in love. I may have lost the one I love, but that doesn't mean you can't have what we did."

"I guess there is time to figure that out if we stay," Grian said, ducking his head with a soft smile. "I...I think he doesn't want to influence my decision right now, you know?"

"Xisuma is a good man, who tends to put the needs of others before his own. I learned that much when I stayed here. The others respect him and trust his judgement. If we have his support we will be fine.” Iskall reached out and squeezed Grian’s shoulder. “And he likes you. It won’t influence his judgement but I felt like you should know.” He wriggled his eyebrows, and Grian had to laugh.

“I… we almost kissed earlier, you know?” he said, biting his lip.

“He’ll come around,” Iskall said. “Let’s sort this living situation out first and then I’m sure you two will get there.”

Grian only smiled.

Xisuma called the sietch together the evening after his talk with Grian. It was the talk of the community all day, everyone seemed to have their own thoughts on what would be discussed, and what the outcome would be. Stress shared some of the rumours with him over lunch and Xisuma had to shake his head.

"I doubt House Atreides has enough resources left to wage all-out war against House Harkonnen," he said. "Not unless it was a worse trap than I think it was."

Stress shrugged. "They're just speculating. This is the most exciting thing to happen since Cub made that breakthrough on water storage last year. There was always bound to be speculation."

"I guess it could be worse." Xisuma sighed. "Unless you're telling me a cult has formed that believes Grian to be a chosen prophet who will bring us everything we ever dreamed of."

"It's not that bad yet. Not that I can make any promises for the afternoon."

Xisuma laughed. "Don't tempt fate."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Stress sounded like she was joking, but Xisuma knew her well enough to know that she took the possibility far more seriously than she showed.

Xisuma had to think of their jokes when he walked up to Grian's and Iskall's door before the assembly that evening. He hadn't heard that anything had changed but he couldn't help the slight worry about what might have developed. It even distracted him from his feelings about Grian, and the hope that he would get time enough to act on them.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

Grian opened almost immediately, as if he had been waiting, and Xisuma stepped inside. He couldn't help the soft smile when he greeted Grian, and he had to supress the desire to reach out and touch him.

He only realised Iskall was in the room with them when the man cleared his throat and said, "Good evening, Xisuma."

He was only barely able to hide his grin, and Xisuma caught Grian rolling his eyes at him.

“Good evening,” Xisuma said. “I hope the two of you have decided what to do.”

Grian exchanged a look with Iskall before he said, “We want to stay, if they’ll have us.”

“We’re finished with all of it,” Iskall added. “And even if I got my revenge that wouldn’t bring Mumbo back.”

Xisuma nodded. “There will be questions. Some might even question your honour for not avenging your father. But I think you will find that you have support as well. I don’t think you have to worry too much.”

Grian nodded and there was a vulnerability in his expression when he looked up at him that made Xisuma swallow. He didn’t stop himself this time and reached out to cup Grian’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing along his cheekbone.

“It’s gonna be fine,” he said gently. “They’re all good people. They’re just a little protective and used to being mindful of their resources. But they wouldn’t turn away someone in need.”

Grian swallowed but he nodded, and Xisuma gave him a soft smile.

"I guess we'll better go then, gentlemen," Iskall said, his amusement even less hidden than before. "Let's not keep everyone waiting."

Grian blushed just as Xisuma dropped his hand and cleared his throat.

"You're right. Let's go."

He led them through the twisting and turning hallways of the sietch and down towards the central hall. They could hear the murmurs of the others from afar, and Xisuma stopped before the last bend to give Grian and Iskall an encouraging smile.

"Have faith," he said. "Some of us may sound harsh, but it is only because we live in a harsh environment."

He waited until they nodded, before he turned again, squaring his shoulders as he stepped into the hall.

The effect was instantaneous. A hush fell over the assembled sietch, and everyone's eyes were on Xisuma as he walked up to stand in the middle of the hall.

"Thank you all for coming," he said, looking around. "As many of you will have heard by now there was an attack on the Duke Atreides and his house by House Harkonnen. You will also have noticed that I brought Grian Atreides and Iskall back with me when I returned. They are to our knowledge the only survivors from House Atreides." There were some murmurs at those words and Xisuma paused until they had subsided again. "I have talked to them about how they want to proceed, and offered what help we may give, and they are asking to become part of Sietch Alnnasik. They do not wish to seek vengeance against House Harkonnen in what they are sure would be a futile campaign, but they do wish to live among us as full parts of the sietch and learn the Fremen ways."

There was more murmuring before Keralis spoke up. "What do they offer to the sietch? What can they contribute?"

It was Iskall, who answered before Grian could even open his mouth. "Grian is an amazing builder, probably the best I have ever seen. He will try to tell you otherwise, but it's the truth."

"We can always use builders and terraformers," Stress said, shooting a look at Bdubs and Scar, who both backed her up with a nod.

"I have some experience in terraforming as well," Grian said. "Though I haven't had much time to get acquainted with the conditions on Arrakis."

Xisuma could see something light up in Scar's eyes. As head of their terraforming team he was always happy about more help, even if it was inexperienced. Bdubs looked more serious, but Xisuma could see that he wasn't opposed to the idea.

"But what about you, Iskall?" Keralis brought the conversation back on track.

Iskall gave him a steady look.

"I have been trained in as many killing methods as you can think of right now and then some. I have fought and killed for House Atreides for over a decade."

"He is also a trained technician," Grian added before Iskall could go on. "The second best we had."

There was something sad in Grian's eyes but he only said, "He likes to forget that."

"Both of those are valuable skills," Stress said. "But what does our water supply say about adding two more people?"

"Our water supply is good," Cub said. "No one will have to make do with less."

There was a pause and then Zedaph spoke up. He was soft-spoken, but his voice carried around the room without problem when he said, "It doesn't matter if the water supply is enough or not. As good as it is that we have gathered that much, the most important thing should be that we help two people who are in need."

There were agreeing noises from all around the room.

"Zed's right," Impulse added. "We have always prided ourselves in being willing to help others when they need it, why should we make an exception this time?"

The sounds of agreement were a little louder this time, but they died down when Xisuma raised his hand.

"Then let's vote on it," he said. "Everyone in favour?"

If there was anyone who didn't raise their hand, Xisuma couldn't see them.

Still he asked, "Anyone against?"

Not a single hand was raised, and Xisuma turned to Grian and Iskall with a smile.

"Then I welcome you to Sietch Alnnasik, Grian and Iskall. May your water never be spilled in vain."


	3. Chapter 3

Grian and Iskall were kept busy in the days after they officially became part of sietch Alnnasik. Cub spent several mornings drilling water discipline into their heads, before Grian got dragged off by Scar and Bdubs, who seemed maybe overly excited to show him their work and get his input. By the evening they were both glad to eat and chat a little before they went to bed.

Grian hadn't felt this excited to get to his daily tasks in years, he realised. There was something thrilling about properly learning what went into building and terraforming on Arrakis, and to throw around ideas with Scar and Bdubs about how to incorporate what he had learned on Calladan into their projects.

He could see that it was similar for Iskall, who spent his afternoons getting into the technical aspects of the sietch, and working with Tango and Impulse on upgrades where he could. There was a spark in his eyes that Grian had almost thought was lost with Mumbo, even if it was paired with a hint of melancholy about not being able to share it with the man he loved.

Grian got it, and even though he maybe understood half of it, he made sure to listen to Iskall when he talked excitedly about his work. Iskall in turn had an open ear for any of the ideas Grian had for building projects.

They fell into their new rhythm with remarkable ease and before he knew it Grian realised that two weeks had passed.

He was on the way to meet up with Scar to talk over a new idea for a greenhouse when he ran into Xisuma. They hadn't talked since the evening of the assembly. Grian had been busy settling in and learning, and Xisuma had been dealing with all the day-to-day tasks of leading a sietch, and the few times Grian had seen him around he had looked busy and Grian had decided not to approach.

But now he was right in front of him, and the startled look on Xisuma's face was quickly replaced with a smile when he realised it was Grian he had almost collided with.

He reached out to steady him, his thumbs resting close enough to his neck that Grian was sure Xisuma must notice the way his pulse sped up at the touch.

Xisuma's eyes flickered down and when he looked back up the expression on his face had softened somehow. It wouldn't be hard to shift their positions enough for them to kiss, Grian realised, and the thought made his mouth go dry. Xisuma watched him as he bit his lip and Grian could see him swallow. He was about to at least reach out, maybe step closer to him, when Xisuma squeezed his shoulders and dropped his hands.

"Hey Grian," Xisuma said, clearing his throat. "How are you doing?"

Grian had to swallow. "Good. I'm...good."

"That's good to hear." Xisuma smiled. "How are you finding working with Bdubs and Scar?"

"It's great! They're both amazing and it's...it's just a lot of fun to work together."

"Bdubs told me he was really excited about some of your ideas. I'm looking forward to seeing them."

"Really they would be nowhere as good if it wasn't for his input. He's a truly amazing builder." Grian ducked his head. "I would have forgotten half of what he added in to work with the environment."

Xisuma's hand was back on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He would say it was all you, if he was here," he said. "Anyways. I'm sure you have places to be. I won't keep you any longer."

"I...yeah." Grian could feel himself deflate a little. "I'm sure you do, too."

Xisuma nodded, but he hesitated for a moment before he said, "Maybe we could catch up soon. Have lunch together or something, you know?"

"That would be great." Grian beamed at him. "Just you know...whenever you have time."

"Tomorrow? My treat. Just come to my rooms."

"Okay," Grian said, returning Xisuma's smile. "I'll be there."

"Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Until tomorrow."

And with that they parted ways, Xisuma heading off to wherever it was he had been going, and Grian directing his steps towards where he was supposed to meet Scar. It was only later that he realised that he only had a rough idea of where Xisuma's rooms were.

Xisuma was deep in a report by Zloy about some odd signals he and Pixl had been picking up on communications, when there was a knock on the door and Grian peeked inside his office, amusement curling around his lips.

"Hey, you said to come by for lunch," he said, and Xisuma realised with surprise that it was far later than he had thought.

"I'm sorry. I must have lost track of time," he said. "Come in."

"I can come back later if it's important," Grian said, looking a little unsure, but Xisuma shook his head.

"It can wait until later," he said, smiling gently.

Grian relaxed, and finally stepped inside, closing the door behind him, just as Xisuma got up. He stretched out his back. He had clearly sat hunched over his desk for too long.

"Come on," he said, "I obviously haven't prepared anything yet, but I'm sure we can do something about that."

He opened the other door that led directly into his living room and kitchen area, and after letting Grian step through followed him.

Grian looked around curiously, and Xisuma wondered what his space looked like to him. He took care to keep his work confined to his office, so all there was were personal keepsakes; the hooks he had used during his coming of age trial on the wall, a stone his brother had given to him long ago before things got bad between them, small gifts and trinkets friends had given him over the years. Xisuma shook his head, there was no use in worrying about Grian's impression of the place. Not when he should focus on getting him the lunch he invited him for.

He gladly accepted the help Grian offered, and did his best not to think about how much it reminded him of his dreams the past night, all of them featuring Grian in this space with him. Grian preparing food with him, talking a mile a minute about his projects; Grian standing in the door to his office, raising an eyebrow because Xisuma had worked too long again; Grian who stood in front of him looking small and torn and whispering “I feel like I’m being pulled towards something I don’t want but I can’t stop them”; the cold Grian again, asking “Will you be with me?”; and perhaps the most distracting ones, the images of him kissing Grian right here in this very kitchen.

It was hard not to think of them with Grian right here with him, but at the end of the day the real Grian, who was right in front of him was the important one, because he was the only one Xisuma could actually hold and maybe even kiss eventually.

They sat down when lunch was prepared, chatting about Grian's ideas and what he had been discussing with Bdubs and Scar. There was a glint in Grian's eyes that Xisuma hadn't seen before and he seemed far more relaxed than when they had first met. He loved to see it and he was glad that Grian could do something he was so passionate about.

Grian was talking about how to adapt some of the water management he knew from Calladan for Arrakis when there was a knock on the door, and Pixl came in.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said, "but we finally got something clearer from that weird signal we've been picking up and… we think it's some sort of Imperial code. We just can't decipher it. We thought you might want to come check it out."

Xisuma raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Grian said, "An Imperial code you say? I might be able to help. If you want me to that is."

He threw Xisuma a look, asking for permission, and Xisuma shrugged.

"If you don't mind."

Grian nodded and they both got up. They followed Pixl out and through the winding hallways up to the communications room.

Zloy was bent over the console, listening intently with a frown on his face. He looked up when they entered, and waved them over.

"It keeps repeating," he said. "But it's not a code I have ever heard before."

Grian listened for a moment, his eyebrows rising before he said, "That's an old Atreides code. It's not been in use for centuries. I only know three…" He trailed off, eyes widening before he turned to the others. "Can someone get Iskall? He...he needs to hear this."

"I'll go get him," Pixl said immediately, walking back out while Xisuma stepped closer to Grian and Zloy.

"You know it?"

Grian nodded. "I do. I was the one who found it."

"Three people you say…"

"Yes." Grian nodded again. "Me, Iskall and Mumbo."

He turned back to the console, listening again.

"It's...coordinates. He's sending coordinates. Oh Mumbo." Grian started grinning and then he took the notepad and pen Zloy offered him and began deciphering.

By the time Pixl returned with Iskall, Grian had fully decoded the message, and he was bent over a map with Xisuma, trying to figure out where the coordinates pointed them.

“What’s up?” Iskall asked. “Pixl only told me there was something you want me to hear.”

At that moment the message came through again, and Xisuma could see Iskall's eyes widen as it slowly sank in what he was hearing.

"Is… you're not playing a joke on me are you?" he whispered when it was over.

Grian shook his head. "It's been steady every few minutes, always the same message. We're trying to figure out where the coordinates are."

Iskall took a deep shuddering breath. "I...I can't…"

Grian walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It's gonna be okay," he said softly. "He's alive. We're gonna get him."

Xisuma had to avert his eyes, the moment felt too private to intrude on, and he chose to focus on the map again. As his eyes traced along the mountain ridge the message pointed them at it finally came to him.

"I think I know where he is," he said.

Grian and Iskall stepped up to stand next to him as he pointed towards what looked like a small outcrop of mountain.

"There's one of the Emperor's old horticultural stations here. I've been there once, it's not much and the equipment left there was broken but it could serve as an emergency shelter."

Grian and Iskall exchanged a look before Iskall said, "Old broken equipment is really all that Mumbo needs. And he has had time enough to make something of it."

"It's our best shot," Grian said.

Xisuma nodded, looking back down at the map and tracing a path with his finger.

"It's maybe a week’s travel,” he said. “We’ll take a small team, ten people maybe. I think False and Zedaph, Doc, Ren, Wels, xB and Hypno.” The last part was said more to himself than to anyone specifically, but when he looked up again, Grian was giving him a thankful look, while Iskall nodded along behind him.

“You two should go get some rest, I’ll make sure to inform everyone.”

Iskall gave a quick nod, but Grian stepped closer, resting one hand on Xisuma’s arm. “Don’t forget to rest, too,” he said with a gentle smile.

“I will, I promise.” Xisuma returned the smile, “This shouldn’t take long.”

Grian nodded, satisfied, and his hand left Xisuma’s arm, but only to take his hand and squeeze it gently.

“I’ll see you later then.”

“We’ll have another try on that lunch when we’re back, okay?”

“I’d like that.”

Another squeeze of his hand, and then Grian turned and followed Iskall out of the room.

The door had barely closed behind them when Zloy said with a snicker, “You’ve got it so much worse than I thought.”

Xisuma threw him a look, but Zloy was unapologetic as usual and he just sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” he asked, a half-smile curling around his lips.

“I have a reputation to maintain,” Zloy said. “So no I don’t have better things to do.”

Xisuma snorted. “Keep monitoring the signal. If anything changes, come get me,” he said, before he too left the room and set out to inform everyone he wanted to come along.

They all met in the hall close to the main entrance that evening. Ten was a small group to take on a journey like this, but Xisuma didn’t want to pull any others from their work again so soon, so it would have to be enough. Besides, it was easier to hide as a smaller group if they ran into trouble along the way.

Zedaph was the last to arrive, Chani still clinging to him, and he shot them all an apologetic look as he whispered to her and after a kiss to her forehead managed to pass her off to Impulse, who hugged her close before he leaned in and gave Zed a quick kiss. Zed smiled fondly at them before he took his pack and got another kiss from Tango, and joined the others.

“Sorry about that,” he said.

“It’s fine,” Xisuma said. “Since everyone is here, let’s go. I’d like to get to the outpost early tonight. We can all use a little more rest than usual.”

He waited for everyone to nod before he turned and led them towards the main entrance and into the still hot desert night.

Xisuma watched Grian and Iskall as they travelled. He wasn’t avoiding Grian this time, but it was also clear that they had truly become a part of the sietch community and that they were more familiar with everyone than they had been before. He saw Doc giving Grian pointers to adjust the rhythm of his steps a little better, and Ren tended to sit with Iskall for dinner, listening to him tell him about Mumbo, Grian throwing in the occasional comment if he was close enough. There were other changes too. Grian looked far more comfortable in his stillsuit, walking across the sand dunes came more naturally to them, and most obvious of all their eyes had started to change colour and were slowly turning the same unnatural intense blue as the other Fremen. They would have to teach them how to properly ride and steer a sandworm when they returned home, Xisuma realised. It was an essential part of every Fremen’s upbringing and while the sietch accepted them as full members, it wouldn’t seem right to any outsiders. He would have to talk to Zed about it.

They reached the horticultural testing station a week after they left the sietch. Xisuma and Doc were the only ones out of their group who had been there before, so they took the lead as they slowly climbed up the hill towards where the entrance was hidden between the rocks. If Xisuma had to guess the station lay as abandoned as it had since the emperor had given up on the idea of terraforming Arrakis into his personal lush garden planet, but this was the only place he could think of for someone to hide in this area.

They were approaching the door, Doc bringing up the front, when suddenly there was a small clicking sound, and Iskall called out softly, “Stop, Doc!” Doc stopped in his tracks, but before he or Xisuma could turn and ask Iskall what was going on he added, “Don’t move. That door is rigged to blow up, and you’re standing on the trigger.”

Xisuma could see Doc immediately go almost unnaturally still, not daring to move a muscle, and he slowly crept backwards and away from the rigged door.

“It’s not just the door,” Grian said, softly, and when Xisuma looked in the direction he was pointing towards, he could see the moonlight illuminate an entire row of small explosive charges along the side of the hill.

“So what do we do?” he asked, looking towards Iskall, who was studying the trap with a keen eye.

“Well this is a Mumbo trap, and he wants us to be able to reach him, so there must be a way to turn it off,” Iskall said. He paused before he called out, “Doc, do you see a button anywhere near you?”

There was a moment of silence before Doc called back, “Yes. It’s right next to me.”

“Press it. It will defuse the trap and open the door.”

“Are you sure?” Doc asked.

“Yes, I am. Grian used to press every button he came across. It’s safe.”

“Okay then.” Doc very slowly moved his hand and pressed something on the rocky outcrop next to him.

There was another click, and then the door opened, revealing the air lock behind it. Doc’s first step was still cautious, but when it was clear that nothing would explode on him they all followed him across the last few meters and into the building.

The door closed gently behind them, sealing the station to the outside world.

“I don’t like this,” Doc murmured, but then the lights slowly turned on and after a moment the doors that led deeper into the station opened.

Xisuma pulled the hood of his robes down and removed his face mask, followed by the others. The air was a lot less stale than he expected, clearly someone had fixed the old air filters since the last time he had been here, and the entire complex seemed to hum with more energy than it used to.

Iskall and Grian were the first ones stepping into the main complex, but Xisuma followed close behind. As much as everything pointed towards this really being Mumbo, there was no guarantee that this wasn’t a trap after all, and he felt better knowing he was right there to back them up if they needed it.

They hadn’t made it far, when a tall man stepped into the hallway they were in, a long metal pipe in his hand as a makeshift weapon. He looked ready for a fight, but the moment his eyes fell on Iskall, the pipe dropped from his hand. Iskall met him half-way, and they practically crashed into each other, as Mumbo pulled Iskall into a hug that looked almost painful.

Grian followed at a slower pace, but as soon as Mumbo could reach him he was drawn into the hug as well, Mumbo murmuring something to them over and over as he held them.

Xisuma waited until he released them before he approached. Grian turned to him with a brilliant smile, and for a moment Xisuma felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t stop his fingers from twitching at the urge to wrap an arm around Grian and hold him close, share in his happiness.

“Guys this is Mumbo,” Grian said.

Mumbo gave an awkward little wave with the hand that wasn’t being clutched by Iskall.

“I guess I must have found the right frequency to reach you at some point,” he said.

“A week ago,” Xisuma said. “We left the same evening.”

“Oh my word.” Mumbo shook his head. “But I’m forgetting my manners. Come on in. I got most things working, but the power won’t hold up forever.”

As it turned out the room he had come from was what used to be the central area of the living quarters. It was Spartan, but Mumbo had made do as well as he could with limited resources, and there was something that looked like it could become a functional kitchen if he had any need for it.

“I destroyed the radio as soon as I had sent out that message to Iskall,” he explained later after Zed and Hypno had somehow turned some of the rations and some of their own supplies into a proper meal. “And then I somehow managed to hide long and well enough for them to leave. I grabbed as many emergency supplies as I could still find and carry, found a vehicle and left. When I ran out of fuel I hid the thing and continued on foot until I found this place. The radio was the first thing I fixed and I’ve been trying to find a frequency that works ever since.”

“That’s impressive,” Doc said, the first words since he had introduced himself, and really he did look impressed. It was hard to truly impress Doc, Xisuma knew that. Before he had settled down with them, he had been a whisper, a legend almost. He had wandered the desert, gathering as much knowledge as he could, and on the occasions when he came to a sietch he shared inventions that no one could even begin to imagine. And he would have kept wandering, but he had made fast friends with Etho, Beef and Bdubs when he met them, and then he had met Ren, and as he had told Xisuma once he had known that his wandering days were over the moment he had laid eyes on Ren. Xisuma hadn’t quite understood what he meant back then, but he thought he did now. Because when he looked at Grian, the feeling that his place was wherever Grian was felt as much a part of him as his own name.

He could only hope that it was the same for Grian.

The journey home to the sietch was uneventful, and if he was honest Grian spent most of it being excited about having Mumbo back. It had been a true relief to realise that he was alive, but actually having him back, and talking to him, telling him everything that had happened since the Harkonnen attack, was more than Grian had hoped for. The others had let him be, and for the most part they only shared the occasional amused look between them. Xisuma had had to remind him to focus a few times, always with a fond smile and a gentle nudge, sometimes with a lingering touch, as if Xisuma wanted something more than the casual touch. And Grian would be lying if he said that he didn’t want it as well. He resolved that he would talk to Xisuma once they were back home and things had settled down a little again.

Until then he could only watch and stick to talking to Xisuma like the friend he was.

What he didn’t expect was for Xisuma to join him on first day watch at the last outpost before they would return home. They were tucked away, mostly looking out over a small valley that stretched all the way down towards the sands. It was early, the light of dawn still grey, but Grian could see the first signs of the sunrise at the horizon, a slow but surely growing stripe of orange and red.

Xisuma had seemed a little pensive ever since they had left Mumbo’s emergency shelter behind. Sure, the smiles he had given Grian had come as easy as ever, and he hadn’t seemed any more distant than before. But Grian could tell that something was on his mind.

Xisuma sat down next to him with a smile now.

“I can’t seem to sleep,” he said at Grian’s questioning look. “So I thought I’d keep you company up here for now.”

“It’s much appreciated.” Grian smiled at him, and leaned his back against the stone of the little cave. It was a tight space, and he couldn’t avoid the way their shoulders were pressed together. Xisuma surprised him again when he gently took Grian’s hand and laced their fingers together. He seemed deep in thought, and for a moment Grian just revelled in the sensation of Xisuma’s thumb running gently along his. He leaned a bit more into him, a silent reassurance that he would be there whenever Xisuma had finished thinking.

“What is it like, Calladan?” Xisuma finally asked softly.

He still looked pensive, and Grian had to think about his reply for a moment.

“It’s… green… wet. There is a lot of rain,” he said. “It’s the complete opposite of Arrakis.”

Xisuma nodded slowly. “You know sometimes I ask myself if I’ll ever see at least a patch of something truly green in my life time, or if I will go with the hope that the next generation can do it.”

Grian gently squeezed his hand. “You know, with the rate at which Scar is going I wouldn’t be surprised if we still see it happening in our lifetimes. Maybe not a fully terraformed planet, but I do think that Scar will find a way to get the process started at least.”

“I would love to see it, you know?” He paused, looking out over the valley, but then he turned to Grian, studying his face with a fond smile, before he added. “If possible together with you.”

“Me, too,” Grian said.

Had they been home and in the privacy of Xisuma’s rooms, or at least the ones Grian shared with Iskall, he would probably have leaned in at that moment to kiss him, but they weren’t and for now it had to be enough when Xisuma released his hand only to put an arm around Grian’s shoulders and pull him closer until they were practically cuddling.

Grian couldn't help but sink into it. He had craved this, had hoped for this, but the last thing he expected was to get it here, in a cave, after finding Mumbo alive and knowing they were going home, home to the first place that had made him truly happy. Because as much as he had liked living on Calladan, he had always been aware of his status, had always known that he would inherit his father's place in the world one day. But here on Arrakis; becoming a part of the sietch; with Xisuma, he felt free and truly happy for the first time. He felt like he belonged here, and for the first time since arriving he thought back to that feeling that fate would be decided here, and he realised that it must have been his own; that things could have gone very different, but that he would not want it to be changed for anything in the world. He could see his future clearer than ever, living out his life by Xisuma's side, working with the others on making the old Fremen dream of turning the deserts of Arrakis into a blooming landscape a reality. He had loved his father, but he had found another family here, a family that let him be what he wanted to be, and he couldn't help but feel thankful for that.

He could feel Xisuma's hand tracing idle circles on his shoulder, and it felt momentous, but it was also just one more thing that fell into place like it was supposed to be.

They parted ways after returning to the sietch with plans to make up for their interrupted lunch the next day, and Grian couldn't help the thrill of anticipation at the mere thought of seeing Xisuma again so soon. He felt a little ridiculous about it, after all they both lived here in this community. Still, it felt different after that morning holding watch together. Grian couldn’t tell how but he felt like it had only been the first time of many that he shared the burden of taking care of their family with Xisuma.

It was a humbling thought, but unlike the responsibilities he would have had as Duke Atreides this was something he chose willingly, and he hoped he would be able to live up to it.

He had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves when he stood in front of Xisuma’s door the next day. He had been here before, he told himself, this was no different than the last time two weeks ago. He knocked, and this time Xisuma had actually remembered to check the time, because he opened the door only a moment later, a smile on his face that Grian could only return.

He stepped to the side to let Grian in and drew him into a hug as soon as the door was closed. Grian sank into it, smiling into Xisuma’s chest as he hugged him back. He didn’t want to let go, it felt good to be embraced like this, to be close to him, and Grian couldn’t help a satisfied sigh.

There was a dopey smile on Xisuma’s face when he released Grian, and Grian stepped back in again, his head tilted up to watch Xisuma as he reached up to pull him down. He looked a little surprised, but he came easily, and his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down.

But before their lips could meet something whistled in the kitchen, and Xisuma sighed as he opened his eyes and leaned back.

“That’ll be lunch,” he said, sounding a little disappointed.

Grian smiled and cupped Xisuma’s cheek for a moment before he stepped back.

“Let’s eat first,” he said.

Xisuma nodded, but he hesitated a moment to caress Grian’s cheek before he went over to the kitchen area.

Xisuma kept thinking about kissing Grian all through lunch. It was distracting to say the least. But judging by the looks Grian gave him he didn't fare much better. He was fairly sure they were both close to interrupting their meal just to finally finish what they had started earlier, but neither of them made a move. They finished their food, and cleaned up, and Grian helped him clean the dishes, both of them stealing glances at each other all throughout.

By the time Grian put down the last of the dried dishes, the itch to reach out and pull him in was overwhelming, but Xisuma focused on the water swirling down the drain, taking a deep breath and collecting himself before he turned around.

Grian was leaning against the counter watching him, and the intensity of his gaze took Xisuma's breath away. His body reacted faster than his brain, and with only a few long steps he stood right in front of Grian, boxing him in against the counter. Grian looked up at him and Xisuma took a moment to study his face. He was smiling softly, eyes alert but fond. His irises were just the barest shade off from Xisuma's own now, he realised, just the tiniest bit less intense still, and it was beautiful.

Xisuma gently took Grian’s face into his hands and leaned down, and then he finally kissed him.

Grian's lips were soft and they opened with a sigh, like a desert rose when it touched water. Xisuma could feel his knees go weak at the contact, and when he tilted his head to slot their mouths together even more perfectly he dropped one of his hands to brace himself against the counter. Grian met him half-way in everything, perfectly complementing the movements of Xisuma's lips, his arms sliding around Xisuma's waist and holding him close. Their bodies were pressed together, Xisuma's legs bracketed between Grian's. It was everything Xisuma had dreamed it would be and more, and it was ended far too soon by their need for air.

Xisuma caught his breath, watching Grian do the same and then he leaned back in, pressing their lips together again, but this time it was more heated. Grian groaned into it, somehow managing to pull Xisuma even closer. Xisuma's hand came up to rest against Grian's back, and he could feel Grian's fingers slip under the edge of his shirt, touching Xisuma's skin. There was heat pooling in his belly, and he broke away, panting, stepping away only to hoist Grian up on top of the counter so he could trail a line of kisses down his neck to Grian's collarbone. He bit down gently, sucking a bruise into the skin there, making Grian moan, before he broke away again so he could slip Grian's shirt over his head.

Grian pulled him back in immediately, crashing their lips together almost desperately. Grian wrapped his legs around him and Xisuma held him close, making sure he held him secure before he stepped away from the counter, making Grian moan into his mouth.

He couldn't tell how they made it to the bedroom later, but make it they did, and by the time Xisuma woke up again, hours later, naked and with Grian in his arms he couldn't say he cared much.

There was a moment of guilt when he remembered the reports on his desk, but then Grian sighed and moved in his sleep and he decided that he deserved a lazy afternoon. He closed his eyes again, revelling in their closeness. Before he knew it he was back asleep again.

He woke again to Grian trailing kisses along his jaw. He stopped when Xisuma hummed contently and when he opened his eyes Grian was looking at him, a soft expression on his face. He leaned down to kiss Xisuma, humming into the kiss.

"It's almost dinner time," he said after.

"I hope I didn't keep you away from anything important," Xisuma said.

"You didn't." Grian laughed softly. "Bdubs said not to worry about coming back when I told him we were having lunch."

Xisuma snorted. "That does sound like him."

He tightened his arms around Grian for a moment.

"What do you say, dinner and then you stay the night?"

"That does sound tempting." Grian smiled. "I'm sure Mumbo and Iskall will be glad to have some time to themselves."

He leaned back in for another peck on Xisuma's lips before he laid down and snuggled up to him, tucking his head under Xisuma's chin as if it belonged there.

And if Xisuma hadn't already known before he would have realised now that it did.

Xisuma couldn’t sleep. It was late already, and Grian lay next to him, long passed out. They would leave for the desert tomorrow, for Grian’s sandworm trial, and Xisuma knew he should rest, but he couldn’t seem to.

With a sigh he got up, and after slipping a shirt over his head and pulling on a pair of pants, he left the room as silently as possible. He found himself wandering the hallways, everyone around him asleep, only him and the cold unyielding stone walls. He remembered running along these halls with his brother when they were kids, Ex laughing along with him, the mischief in his eyes only matched by Xisuma himself. They had gotten in trouble more often than Xisuma could count, but they had always been in it together, inseparable until they were not.

He wondered where Ex was now, if he had found a place where he could be happier, or if he had let the bitterness fester, if he still hated Xisuma. Then again he wasn’t even sure Ex had ever truly hated him before he had been banished.

With a sigh he shook his head and rounded the next corner, deep in thought. He almost collided with Grian, who gave him a soft smile and reached up to cup his cheek.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked gently, and Xisuma only nodded.

Grian stretched up and brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

“Come back to bed. You need to rest.”

He took Xisuma’s hand, and gently but determinedly guided him back towards their rooms, and into bed. He pulled him close until Xisuma’s head rested against his chest.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“Too many things,” Xisuma said honestly. He slipped one arm around Grian, hand splayed across his back between his shoulder blades.

“I had a dream about you once,” he said after a moment. “More than once, but this one was the first and it stuck with me.”

“Yeah? What was it?” Grian’s hand slid into his hair, idly scratching at his scalp in a soothing motion.

“You were different in it, more calculating. You waged a war and we all followed you.” He swallowed. “You promised to lay Arrakis at my feet, green and thriving. And I never wanted the planet, but right then when you offered I was willing to take it.” He trailed off. The memory of that dream was fresh as if it had happened yesterday, and yet it felt like he had had it a lifetime ago instead of a few months.

Grian was silent for a moment before he said, “That Grian was only ever a possibility. I could have become him, had I chosen a different path. But I don’t want any of that. If that Grian ever truly existed he is dead now. I have our family. I have you. That’s all I need in life, and it’s all I want.”

Xisuma’s arm tightened around him.

“I know,” he said. “But at the time I didn’t know that, and I would have followed you down that path had you decided to take it.”

Grian ducked his head and kissed the top of Xisuma’s head.

“I’m glad I didn’t choose that. I don’t think I would have been as happy as I am now.”

Xisuma smiled.

“I love you,” he said.

He could hear the smile in Grian’s voice when he said, “I love you, too.”

And hugging Grian a little tighter Xisuma closed his eyes and finally fell asleep, the smile still on his face.


End file.
